The King, the Queen and the Ace
by HighQueen
Summary: "Heichou. Your pants please." Levi wondered how the hell she managed to keep such a straight face when she said it. Eren was rolling around on the floor in laughter. Levi scowled, meeting her cold gaze. It was Mikasa though, and he knew she wouldn't back down. "Calm your hormones, Mikasa, I'm taking them off," he snapped, standing up. ErenMikaLevi. Rated M for threesome, smut.


_Disclaimer: I don't own 進撃の巨人_

_Author's Note: So, I finally gave in to my dirty, sick impulses and wrote this. It's an ErenMikaLevi smut. I've seen a lot of ErenMikaArmin smut and fluff floating around, but none of these. But then I saw this one fabulous fan art, and I had to, I just couldn't not. I have decided (I tried fighting against this, I did) that ErenMikaLevi is my OTT (one true threesome). _

_The main reason for writing this is to blow off some steam. And also because I am getting fond of LeviMika (worry not, ErenMika shippers, I will not jump ship! ErenMika is still my number one love) enough to the point that I was tempted to write it into my chaptered fic, Losing Control. But I thought that would ruin the fic, so I decided to write it here instead, and get it done with (at least for the time-being) as a stand alone fic that wouldn't interfere with my other story. And then I had this conversation with someone where I was reminded how awesome ErenMika was, and I couldn't decide which to write, so I thought, hey, let's just make it a threesome. _

_Sorry I'm not sorry. _

_Don't ask me when this takes place because I have no idea. The three of them are on some mission, somewhere and somehow it happens. I don't know. It doesn't make sense, it would never happen, but it was fun to write, and if you're into that kind of thing, hopefully you will enjoy reading it, without worrying too much over the actual plausibility of it all. _

___Thank you, and to my readers who were hoping for another sort of update, I'm sorry to disappoint you! But worry not, I've started writing the next chapter of Losing Control (an ErenMika where there will be LeviMika that is not romantic) as well as an ErenMika oneshot without any smut (lol HQ, you're capable of that too?)_

_I tried to keep them in character, or at least as much as you can when writing a threesome smut. So yes, you have been warned. **This is a LeviMikaEren threesome. If you don't like that, please don't read it. It is rated M for a reason too.**_

* * *

**The King, the Queen and the Ace**

* * *

"Clothes," Levi said finally, after giving it much thought.

It was surprising that Mikasa managed to keep a straight face.

_She's going to be a master at this game, with a face like that, _the corporal thought.

Eren, on the other hand was a different matter altogether.

"Wh-what?! Clothes?!" he spluttered, his green eyes nearly popping out of his head, "How does that even work?!"

"Do I have to spell everything out to you, dumbass," Levi rolled his eyes, "It's like regular poker. Except there's no pool as such, and whoever loses has to strip off a piece of clothing."

"B-but why – why can't we just play with – something else?! Like money?!"

"And I suppose you're just loaded with cash?"

"No…" Eren admitted, apparently having run out of arguments to Levi's proposal.

He looked over at the girl next to him, who was still maintaining her perfect mask of indifference.

"Mikasa! Tell him something!" Eren demanded.

Mikasa just shrugged apathetically.

"He has a point. You're the one who was complaining about being bored and having nothing to do. And we don't actually have anything else to gamble."

Levi watched her carefully, but her face betraying nothing. He was surprised Mikasa had agreed. She usually sided with Eren.

_You're probably just dying to see him without a shirt, aren't you? And given you're the only other female here, you feel you have nothing to get possessive about._

Eren stared at Mikasa with a look of utmost betrayal. She shifted her gaze away, though Levi caught a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Well, well, Ackerman. Turns out I was right. _

Eren turned back to Levi, seeing that Mikasa wouldn't budge.

"But heichou…"

"Don't heichou me, Eren. Start dealing."

* * *

"I'm folding," Levi said, taking a look at his cards. They were miserable, and he wasn't about to start bluffing this early on.

"I'm in!" Eren said excitedly, green eyes gleaming as he turned to his adopted sister, "Mikasa?"

Mikasa's dark eyes were half-lidded, and she looked almost bored.

"…me too," she said after a moment.

"I'll beat you, Mikasa!" Eren cried, "That scarf is mine!"

"…it is yours. You gave it to me."

"Oh, shut up, you know what I meant."

"You don't get to keep it. I get it back once the game is over. Isn't that right, heichou?"

"That's right," Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, "But before anything comes off, both of you, open your cards."

"Full house!" Eren cheered, laying down his cards.

He had three jacks and two sevens.

"Full house," Mikasa echoed.

Three queens and two threes.

"Mikasa wins," Levi said, "Eren?"

"I'll beat you next time for sure, Mikasa," Eren scowled, shrugging off his jacket.

* * *

"Pair of queens!" the ever-optimistic Eren shouted.

Levi rolled his eyes. It was typical of Eren. Rushing to meet the challenge, even if he knew his chances weren't particularly favorable.

"Who the hell plays strip poker with that kind of hand, Eren," Levi drawled, laying out his cards, "Flush."

"Damn it!" Eren punched the floor.

"Flush," Mikasa repeated, and Levi cursed inwardly.

Of course the bitch would have an ace.

"That means both of you? Or Eren has to take off two things and heichou just one?"

"Mikasa! The heck?!" Eren screeched.

Levi loosened his cravat.

"Let Eren go with one or he won't last for long, the rate at which he's going."

Eren glowered at the both of them, and undid his 3DGM belts, tossing them onto the floor.

* * *

"I'm folding," Mikasa said evenly, leaving Levi and Eren.

Levi looked at his cards – he had two pairs and an ace. He wouldn't risk that against Mikasa, but Eren never backed down from anything.

"I'm in. Eren?"

"Two tens!" Eren shouted, his eyes blazing.

_He's ridiculous. _

"Anything else?" Levi asked.

"No! But I have two tens!"

"That's great Eren, but I have two sevens, two fives and an ace."

Eren swore under his breath, pulling off the rest of his 3DMG harness.

* * *

Levi lost the next round to Mikasa, (Eren had the common sense to fold) and lost his 3DGM belts as well.

Mikasa, on the other hand, was as clothed as ever. This seemed to be infuriating Eren.

"Come on, come on," he growled as Levi dealt the next set, "Mikasa's got way too many clothes on. Something needs to come off!"

Mikasa dug her fingers into her palms, her face going red. Eren, who was single-mindedly focused on the game, obviously didn't realize the inappropriateness of his words.

_He really is an idiot. _

"Wow, didn't think you'd be so excited to get Mikasa out of her clothes Eren," Levi remarked.

"What?" Eren asked confused.

It took a few moments for the comment to register in his head, and then his eyes grew wide, his face reddening as much as Mikasa's.

"No – no! I didn't mean it like that at all!"

* * *

"Straight," Eren slammed his cards on the floor, "Come on Mikasa, the scarf…"

"Flush," Mikasa said quietly, her face perfectly straight, "What will it be, Eren? Your shirt or your pants?"

"Damn you," Eren growled, but Mikasa held out her hand expectantly.

He ripped off his shirt and threw it onto the growing pile of clothes at her feet.

Mikasa averted her eyes at first, but as Eren dealt the next round, Levi noticed how her eyes drifted to the side, glancing over Eren.

They then flicked upwards, to meet Levi's own gaze.

Levi smirked knowingly, as Mikasa's cheeks flushed with pink, but she gazed at him contemptuously nonetheless. Levi was surprised she could muster such a condescending expression when he had just caught her checking out her adopted brother, but that was Mikasa for you.

She had her revenge on him that round, earning the last of his 3DGM harness.

* * *

"Fold," Eren muttered dejectedly.

Clearly, the boy was fond of his pants. He only had two articles of clothing left, Levi surmised, before he was stark naked.

"I'm in," Levi said, meeting Mikasa's dark eyes across the room.

Mikasa laid down her cards, eyes flashing.

"Straight."

Four, five, six, seven and eight.

"Impressive," Levi fought the urge to smile, "But mine is higher than yours."

Eight. Nine. Ten. Jack. Queen.

Eren whooped at this, his previous embarrassment forgotten.

Mikasa's face was as impassive as stone as she shrugged off her jacket.

* * *

The next three rounds saw Levi lose his jacket. Mikasa lost both her belts and her harness to him.

Eren continued to fold as the other two battled it out.

Mikasa's face was as cold as ever as she lost her clothing to Levi, but he could see the annoyance flashing in her eyes, the anger in them, as they bore into his from across the room.

The next round was a crucial one. Eren folded, of course. But it meant that either Mikasa would have to part with her precious scarf, or Levi would have to take his shirt off.

"Full house," Levi studied Mikasa carefully.

Her face betrayed nothing, but the look in her eyes was more triumph than hatred.

_Damn it._

His hands went to the buttons of his shirt, as Mikasa laid down four fives.

He tore his shirt off in one fluid motion, not feeling particularly embarrassed. He had a perfect eight-pack and pectorals, and his shoulders weren't exactly feminine either.

Levi felt Eren's eyes on him as the brat tried not to gawk.

"Jealous, Eren?"

"What?! Nothing like that!"

Levi couldn't help but feel a curl of disappointment at Mikasa, who showed absolutely no interest or reaction, and was already dealing the next head.

_She was blushing like a schoolgirl over Eren, and he's barely achieved a six-pack!_

* * *

"Heichou. Your pants please."

Levi wondered how the hell she managed to keep such a straight face when she said it.

Eren was rolling around on the floor in laughter.

Levi scowled, meeting her gaze. Mikasa's dark eyes were glittering challengingly, and the faintest trace of a smirk had started pulling at her lips.

"Calm your hormones, Mikasa, I'm taking them off," Levi shot back, standing up.

He held her gaze as he flicked the button of his white pants open, sliding them off in one deliberate motion.

_Good thing I decided to wear boxers today…_

He was glad to see that his last comment had left a dusting of pink on Mikasa's cheeks.

He also noticed, how momentarily, her eyes had widened a fraction, and flickered downwards when he slipped out of his pants.

And when before, she had stared at him unabashedly, she now refused to meet his gaze.

_Well, looks like you're not as unaffected as you like to think, hm?_

He tossed the pants at Mikasa's face, grinning inwardly to himself when she fumbled for a moment, before catching them.

_This is about to get very, very interesting._

* * *

"I'm folding this round," Levi said, glancing at his cards.

With Mikasa dressed how she was, he wouldn't play for anything less than four of a kind.

"But heichou! We have to beat her!" Eren cried.

"So why don't _you _make yourself useful for once, Eren," Levi snapped at him, "You're so eager to get that scarf, aren't you?"

"Ugh. You suck, heichou. Fine. I'm in. Mikasa?"

"Four of a kind," Mikasa said, laying out her cards.

_Good thing I folded on a flush._

And instead of cursing, Eren just grinned, his eyes glinting as they met Mikasa's.

"Straight flush."

Mikasa sighed, flicking her dark hair out of her face.

"Alright Eren. You win this one," she said.

"Hell yeah, I do," Eren leaned forwards, tugging at her scarf, "Come on, Mikasa. Give it to me."

Levi snorted, as Eren's words sparked another round of blushing, but Mikasa pulled the scarf away.

"No," she said, her voice even.

"What do you mean no?" Eren demanded, "You lost, that means you – _Mikasa?"_

Eren's voice cracked, his eyes growing wide, as Mikasa's slender fingers deftly undid the first two buttons of her white shirt.

Even Levi couldn't help but lean forward slightly to watch.

"Mikasa?" Eren's voice was hoarse, "What are you – what are you doing…"

Eren's face was bright red now, and he couldn't tear his eyes off her, as Mikasa slowly unbuttoned her shirt, taking her time.

_That little tease, _Levi thought, and to his horror, he felt himself grow hard.

_Fuck, not now of all times, _he groaned inwardly, crossing his legs to hide his erection, as Mikasa, in one fluid motion, pulled her shirt off.

She was wearing a black bra that didn't do much to conceal anything at all. She practically spilled out of it. And her waist, her stomach… her abs were taut, and Levi noticed, impressed, that she sported a perfect eight pack, nearly as ripped as him. But there was a lean, slender, delicateness to her, despite the muscle; and curves, curves which were always hidden under the jackets and belts of their uniform.

Levi found it hard to take his eyes off her.

* * *

Mikasa couldn't help but feel a fluttering thrill in her stomach, at the way Eren was staring at her. He had always been so unaffected by her, by her touch, and it was frustrating.

But now… now, Mikasa could see his wide eyes, his flushed cheeks – and then when Eren made the mistake of flicking his gaze up, she saw, for a second, an unmistakable trace of _want _in those green eyes that she adored.

And she had to stop herself from breaking into a huge smile.

Eren refused to look at her after that, curling his knees to his chest as he busied himself with shuffling the cards.

She let her eyes rove over his form for a moment, the corded muscles of his shoulders, the gleaming, tan skin of his naked back – Eren had checked her out, so Mikasa felt entitled to do the same – until she felt another gaze on her.

Mikasa raised her eyes to meet those of Lance Corporal Levi.

Levi's gaze was different from Eren's, but no less intense. He looked almost bored, as he flicked his hair out of his eyes, but Mikasa saw something glittering in the depths of them that almost reflected Eren's from a moment ago.

_It can't be… its Lance Corporal Levi, humanity's strongest… he wouldn't…_

And yet, as Levi held her gaze, Mikasa felt her heart leap again. Her eyes wandered downwards to his chest, the rippling muscle beneath his skin.

He was fairer than Eren, and buffer, and she wondered, for a moment, what it would feel like to run her fingers across that hard, strong, bare chest.

Mikasa nearly had a heart attack then, when she realized what, or rather _who _she had been thinking about him.

_I want him… God, I want them both… this can't be happening, I won't let it._

Mikasa steadied her face, calming her beating heart, but it was too late.

Levi smirked, leaning forwards.

"One more round?" he asked, his voice low, silky, "Mikasa's still too clothed for my tastes."

"Maybe – maybe we should call it quits," Mikasa muttered, staring at the ground.

"One more round," Levi repeated, "It's an order."

Mikasa sighed, wrapping Eren's scarf around her to preserve her modesty (or as much of it that was left at this point).

_I will not surrender the scarf._

* * *

"Something has to go," Levi said, "It's either the scarf, or the pants."

Mikasa sighed, glaring at him despite her flaming cheeks, and slid out of the pants. She felt extremely self-conscious (and perhaps, a tiny bit flattered) by the two pairs of eyes that roved down her legs.

She pulled her knees to her chest as she sat back down, her bare arms brushing against Eren's.

Mikasa nearly jumped out of her skin, though she maintained a neutral face.

_When did he get so close?_

"Heichou," Eren's voice was strained, "I think we're done. Mikasa can't-"

"One more round, Eren," Levi said, his voice smooth.

And somehow, neither Mikasa nor Eren found it in themselves to argue.

* * *

Mikasa folded the next round, leaving Levi and Eren glaring at each other from across the room. She could feel the heat of Eren next to her, and his arm brushed against hers every time he moved, setting her stomach fluttering.

He hadn't made any moves to increase the distance between them, which surprised her.

_What is going on…_

"Straight flush," Eren grinned, smacking his cards down, "I win – you can't possibly take more clothes off, heichou."

"Sorry to disappoint, Eren," Levi smirked, "Five of a kind."

"Five of a kind?! How-"

"I have a wild card, a joker," Levi stated, placing his cards down for Eren and Mikasa to see.

Mikasa heard Eren curse under his breath from beside her.

"Your pants, Eren," Levi held out a hand.

Eren fidgeted.

His eyes flicked to Mikasa.

"I – I can't," he murmured.

"You have to. Rules are rules. Or do you want me to kick you in the face again."

From besides Eren, Mikasa stiffened, her face hardening.

"I'll kill you if you try that with him again," she spat.

When her eyes met Levi's, they promised pain and retribution. He'd seen that face before. It made her look like some sort of demon queen.

And yet, the more she glared at him with that animosity-fueled gaze, the more he wanted to pin her down under him, and teach her a lesson or two about how to respect your superiors.

_I must be a masochist, if her wanting to hurt me turns me on…_

* * *

Mikasa tensed, glowering at the corporal.

Suddenly, she felt Eren's fingers, skating across her bare arm.

"It's okay, Mikasa, he doesn't mean it."

She barely heard him, she was so affected by his touch, as light and glancing as it was.

"Eren, hurry up already," Levi sounded annoyed.

"I – really can't, heichou," Eren muttered again, and when he and Levi looked at each other, Mikasa thought she saw something akin to a spark of understanding pass between them.

"Oh, she won't mind, will you Mikasa?" Levi's smirk only stretched wider.

Eren cursed again, but he shifted besides her, as he slid his pants off, quickly pulling his knees against his chest in a position mirroring Mikasa's.

Mikasa's eyes widened, realization hitting her.

"Eren?"

He ignored her steadfastly though, nodding at Levi.

"One more round?"

* * *

"No folding this round," Levi said.

"What?!" Mikasa exclaimed, "No-"

"Come on, Mikasa," Eren's eyes were dark when they met hers, and suddenly, she felt his hand on her lower back, warm against her bare skin.

She shivered beneath his touch.

"You're the one who said who agreed to it in the first place. Are you backing out now?"

His voice was taunting, teasing almost, and there was something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Every nerve of hers seemed on edge, and she was entirely aware of the heat of his hand, the roughness of his skin against hers.

She'd never seen Eren like this before.

"Mikasa?"

The hand on her back slid to move around her waist, squeezing slightly.

"O-okay," she mumbled, finding it very hard to maintain her stoic façade, "For you…"

* * *

Levi's face was almost predatory as he laid down his cards.

"You may have four of a kind, Mikasa… but I have a straight flush."

Mikasa's breath caught in her throat.

"I have a straight flush too," Eren said, his voice strangely thick, "We're tied. What does that mean?"

Levi's eyes scanned over the cards as Mikasa wrapped her scarf tighter around her shoulders, her heart pounding.

"We have the same cards, just different suits," Levi observed, "Good job, Eren."

They both turned to Mikasa, who stared back, though her face was turning red.

"What?" she asked, with as much condescension as she could muster.

Eren smiled at her then, such a charming smile – it was disarming; she hadn't seen him smile like that in years.

His fingers slid under her scarf, _his _scarf, and he unwrapped it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That may be so, but I won too," Levi murmured, and she felt, rather than heard his words, whispered against her skin.

_When did-_

"Time for me to claim my prize."

His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, and Mikasa froze, for once, paralyzed, unable to react or move.

_Fight! Fight! _a voice seemed to echo in her head.

_But I don't want to fight… not now… not now when Eren is-_

"Heichou, stop being a creep," she felt Eren murmur against her shoulder.

He had pulled her scarf off and tossed it aside, and his arms were wrapped around her waist now, his fingers pressing gently, firmly into her sides. He had pulled her against him, and Mikasa could feel his hard, bare chest against her back.

_Eren… this is Eren… Eren is holding me and-_

"Oh," Mikasa couldn't help but gasp slightly, as something else hard pressed against her.

_Eren!_

Two pairs of lips brushed against her skin then, Eren's along her neck, and Levi's teeth scraping at her ear.

"Call me Levi."

And then the corporal's hands ghosted up her sides, a finger slipping under the clasp of her bra.

_No – what are they – we shouldn't – _

With a deft movement, Levi had flicked it open. Eren nipped at her neck, as Levi slid a knee between her legs, pressing at her clothed womanhood.

"E-Eren… heichou…" Mikasa shuddered, the last wisps of her famed self control slipping away.

And then Eren tilted her head back to kiss her, his other hand slipping under her now open bra, as he pulled her back closer to him, his manhood pressing harder against her.

"I _said, _call me Levi," the corporal repeated, his right hand matching Eren's hand and sliding up to Mikasa's chest, his left trailing teasingly against her thigh, as he pressed up against her, pushing her further back into Eren's hard warmth.

Mikasa's eyes fluttered shut as Eren's tongue slid against hers, and two pairs of hands squeezed.

* * *

That night, Mikasa lay curled against Eren, listening to the steady beating of his heart. His chin rested against the top of her head, and his arms were wrapped securely around her.

It was almost like when they were kids, except for the rather important detail that they were both stark naked. Their legs were tangled under the covers, and Mikasa's neck was covered with red marks.

Eren had some sort of a fixation with her neck, she had gathered. He'd kept sucking and licking and biting until he'd marked her all over. When she complained about how it would show, he'd just smirked at her deviously and said, "Well what do you think I let you keep that scarf for?"

Eren was always passionate about whatever he devoted himself to – whether it was killing Titans, or making love to her. Mikasa discovered she much preferred the latter. He had been surprisingly gentle when he took her though, and he'd kept asking her if she was okay.

_"Am I hurting you, Mikasa? Are you alright? Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay…"_

_"It's fine – Eren,_" _Mikasa bit out, pushing against him, "Please-"_

_"Eren, stop acting like such a virgin and hurry up already," Levi had snapped, "She's stronger than you, she'll be fine."_

_That, if anything, had only served as some sort of challenge to Eren. _

Levi (who was asleep on her other side, though not entangled with her like Eren was) had been a lot smoother than Eren though, and Mikasa surmised, probably a lot more experienced too. Where Eren had been ever eager to please her, touch her where she wanted him to, Levi had been the exact opposite, and infuriatingly so. He had teased and teased, and Mikasa had refused to give in to his little games, and grant him the satisfaction that he so wanted.

At one point, he'd convinced Eren too.

_"Slower, Eren… make her beg for it…"_

_Levi's hand gripped Eren's wrist, forcing him to slow his pace._

_Mikasa wanted to kill him, and managed a glare despite her lust-glazed eyes._

_"But she said to go faster-"_

_"Doesn't mean you have to listen."_

_"Levi," Mikasa growled, "You little-"_

_"That's a good girl, Mikasa," Levi smiled at her patronizingly, his finger slipping in next to Eren's, "Now say my name again, but louder, and with a 'please' this time. Remember your manners."_

_"Never," Mikasa spat. _

_Her nails scraped against his back, but unfortunately for her, Eren (who had been the perfect gentleman till that point) seemed to like Levi's idea, and pulled his fingers out of her. _

_"Don't fucking spoil Eren, you midget."_

_"Mm, Mikasa, if there's something you want from me, just say it," Eren smiled against her skin, his tongue darting out to flick against her stomach, and Mikasa clenched his brown hair in her hand, pushing his head back down. _

_He resisted though, his green eyes sparkling as he looked up to meet her onyx ones, and nodded at Levi. _

_"Your commands, hei – Levi?"_

_Levi smirked. _

Mikasa felt herself grow wet at the memory of it, the memory of all of it. She ached all over – it hadn't been easy, taking them both at once – but it had felt so good, so good, and Mikasa was never one to back down from a physical challenge.

* * *

The journey back was the worst. Not a word was spoken between them, but Mikasa found it a lot harder to use the 3DGM with her body and muscles so sore. She winced every now and then at the pain – it was barely noticeable, but Eren was watching her face carefully, and caught sight of it.

Levi had undoubtedly noticed the slight change in her form as she made twists and turns using her waist more than her hips and legs, to reduce the stress on them. She could feel both their eyes glued to her as she flew through the trees.

"Mikasa?" Eren had asked once, his voice emanating concern, but she ignored him and continued on.

"I can carry you if you like?" he had offered at another point, and she ignored this as well, her cheeks blazing with heat.

Levi, who had been silent up till that point, finally spoke when she stumbled on a branch – it was barely a stumble and she righted her position a millisecond later, but nothing escaped the sharp eyes of the corporal.

"Looks like we pushed you a bit too hard, huh Mikasa?"

She whirled around, whipping her swords out, and glared at him.

"Listen up, chibi-"

"Now, now, Mikasa," Levi said condescendingly, "I thought you'd had enough of getting our swords shoved into you…"

Eren snickered then, and Mikasa saw red.

* * *

_Author's Note: Like I said, sorry I'm not sorry. I kind of ripped the plot off one of my other fics (called Poker Face, it's a similar situation but the characters are the Sannin from Naruto) but I've completely re-written the story, so I'm pretty sure that's not a problem. _

_Please leave a review if you liked it. And if any of my reviewers are into LeviMika, let me know! I may write that in the future (after I finish some of my current projects) at some point if I get the time and inspiration. _

_Oh and if anyone knows of any other ErenLeviMika fics (or fics that have both ErenMika and LeviMika) please please let me know! _

_Also, I completely ripped the 'Don't heichou me' line off of some SnK parody that was on youtube. Or that ShingekinoButtcracks blog (best thing in the world, that blog) posted it maybe. _

_Much love, _

_HQ _


End file.
